Nothing's as it Seems
by Grey-Skye-eyes
Summary: NCIS has stumbled upon murder scene that's not yielding any clues as to who committed the murder or why. In order to prevent the FBI from stealing their case, Vance calls in team Gibbs to find a solution. Deciding to take accept help, the team hires two foreign detectives. However, what are they going to do when what shows up is none other then a teenager and little kid?


(See Author's Notes at the end regarding the changes)

Prologue:

Just before dawn on the docks of a privately owned shipping yard, a young naval officer sprinted as fast as he could awake from the warehouse. His breath was coming out in short bursts as his heart raced with fear. Wiping his head back and forth, he looked around the dimly lit yard for evidence of his pursuers. He could hear footsteps calmly walking towards him from somewhere in front of him. Quick as he could he corrected his path and headed left towards the dock. Despite the sound of a gun cocking, he didn't stop running. Pushing his body harder he hopped over the chain blocking access to the dock and rushed to make it to the water. He was only ten feet away when a gun shot rang out and his left leg buckled beneath him.

Screaming in pain he crashed down to the dock, his left hand instinctively reached out and clamped down on the leg that he felt carried a bullet. Blood seeped past the thin layer of pants and into his callused hands. Gritting his teeth he pushed down the pain and desperately continues to crawl to the docks edge.

It wasn't until a set of nicely polished black dress shoes entered his vision, did he quit struggling. Lifting his head his eyes came to rest on a man clad in a black suit, hat, and dark shades; despite it being dark out.

"You'll ne-never get away with this." The officer panted. "I w-work for the navy, t-they will investigate m-my death. They will find you."

Rather than looking concerned at the officer's claim, the man looked rather pleased. "Oh, I'm rather counting on it." he replied as he lifted his gun up to the man's head.

"Y-your organization will be exposed!" the officer shouted hopping this would make the man think twice about what he was going to do.

"I'm afraid that's where you are wrong." the man chuckled. "Only one will be exposed in the end."

With that the man pulled the trigger and ended the officer's life. As he walked away back down the pier, he stops briefly and readjusted his hat. With the slightest of smirks he waved at a camera he knew was stationed just above the docks entry way. He had been careful to prevent his face from entering in on any camera system. He took all the precautions need to ensure that only the most basic of profiles was available for him to be tagged.

One would say it was risky, confident, or just plain ballsy doing what he did. He didn't care though. The man in black was merely sent to take a pawn of the board in hopes to provoke the king into showing himself. The mystery man in black was right about one thing he was sure. Someone would be exposed when this round of chess ended. The question was, which king would it be?

REVISED Chapter 1: Kids to Work Day

Ziva tapped her pen on the desk in time with Tony and Timothy's snores from across the room. DiNozzo lounged leisurely in his chair with on leg propped up on the desk, unlike McGee who was simply hunched over his key board. Both agents had chosen to work the graveyard shift in order to find any new information they could in regards to the mysterious murder that took place two nights ago. Ziva too had stayed late, but unlike her team mates, she was up and ready hours ago.

Standing up she slowly snuck up to Tony and looked down at his sleeping form. A plan slowly broad in her mind on how she would be able to get him back for pranking her last week during drills. Leaning down she placed her lips very close to his ear. Loud enough to be heard, but soft enough not to wake him, she began whispering into his ear. She wove a little tale trying her best to mess with him on a subconscious level. Nothing seemed to happen at first, but then Tony stopped snoring. A small smile appeared on his face and the occasional giggle gurgled up from his thought.

About this time the bell to the elevator rang and Gibbs stepped off. He walked past Ziva and Tony without pause until he heard a giggle escape Tony. Stopping in the center of the bullpen he turned and gave a raised eyebrow to Ziva. With a mischievous smirk and a glint of evil in her eye, Gibbs knew instantly what she was playing at.

With a smirk of his own, he silently shoed her away and took her place. Tony mumbled something incoherent as his head subconsciously shifted left and right trying to hear Ziva's voice. Instead, Ziva's voice was replaced with Gibb's. In one sentence that Ziva couldn't Tony shot awake and jumped out of his chair in mid flail. A shriek of fright left him thoroughly waking McGee into standing.

McGee quickly looked around trying to spot a threat, but once he caught on that it was just Tony he sighed. "What time is it?" he asked rubbing his sore eyes."

"Time to go back to work." Gibbs replied.

"Right boss." McGee replied sitting back in his chair and waking up his computer.

"Any new information on our killer?" Gibbs asked aloud hoping someone on his team was able to yield some new information.

"Not yet boss." Tony replied. It looked almost painful for him to say these words.

"And why not DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"The suspect in question wasn't found on any other security footage other than the dock cameras where the murder took place." Tony explained. "All in security systems monitoring incoming and outgoing personnel didn't show any vehicles in the area that night. Meaning our culprit probably walked in and out."

Ziva rounded her desk and joined in, "The suspects attitude in the footage indicates that he knew he was being tapped and where the camera was located. It explains why he was able to keep his face out of direct line of sight. Without a better picture, Aphis has been unable to match his profile."

"We also eliminated the possibility of finger prints due to him wearing gloves." McGee supplied from his own desk. "We found a cell phone our dead officer's person. The log showed there was a call placed to it an hour before the murder was committed, but the number was blocked. Every time we get a possible hit the number reroutes itself sending us on yet another goose chase."

"All I'm hearing is excuses." Gibbs stated firmly as he stood up from his chair.

"Boss we are trying the best we can." DiNozzo said, but instantly retreated it once Gibbs glared at him.

"Your best? DiNozzo if this was your best, then this scumbag would already be behind bars." Gibbs shouted. "Go back over the evidence again and when you're done check it again! This cocky bastard thinks he just got away with murder, and I'm not about to give him the satisfaction of being right."

Gibbs grabbed his coffee and rounded his desk, as he was leaving the bull pen he paused and turned around. His team stared back at him, "Well what are you waiting for?"

"Oh!" they all said as they went back to work.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Two days later```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Gibbs was beyond frustrated at this point. It has been four day and they were at a dead end with their case. The only evidence they have is a fuzzy security feed of the murder being committed. There is no angle they didn't exploit, no lead they didn't follow. This whole case in Abby's terms was downright Hinkey.

What's worse, Director Vance was now breathing down their necks for answers. To top things off the man had called a meeting with him, his team, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer.

"Tony call down to Ducky and Palmer and tell them to get to the Directors office for a meeting. McGee make the same call to Abby. When you're both done get there up there too. Ziva come with me." Gibbs ordered as he briskly walked past the bull pen and up the flight of stairs.

"What is this all about Gibbs?" Ziva asked him as she finally caught up to him.

"I'll give you one guess." he answered while opening the door to the director's office.

The secretary behind the desk looked up from her paper work and nodded. "The directors is expecting you, please go right in."

Gibbs opened the door and walked into the center of the room. Ziva gently shut the door behind her and approached the director's desk. "You wished to see us director?"

"Yes Agent David, but I rather say this once the rest of your team is present." Vance replied without looking up from the stack of papers in front of him.

It didn't take long for the other five members to arrive at the director's office.

"All right Vance, what was so important that you had to drag us away in the middle of our investigation?" Gibbs questioned.

"It's that investigation that's got me calling you all in here, take a seat." Vance replied as he pointed to the nearby conference table.

Everyone but Gibbs sat at the table. Both he and Vance had a little stare down before both of them sat at the table simultaneously.

"It seems to me that this investigation is going nowhere fast." Vance started off.

"But director we are hitting this thing at every angel, it's not like were sitting back playing patty cake." Abby quickly defended her work.

Raising his hand Vance shook his head no, "I'm not saying that you aren't doing your job. I'm just stating the fact that it looks like it's time we take a slightly different approach."

"Are you suggesting that my team is unqualified to handle this case?" Gibbs bristled.

Taking a deep sigh Vance straighter in his seat. "Gibbs, your team is the best this agency has. If anything your team is the most qualified to handle this case."

"Then let us handle it." Gibbs quickly interjected.

"Let's say I do, what will you all do when you leave here?" Vance challenged.

McGee looked around the room before stepping up to the plate. "W-well Abbey and I could always broaden our video search radius. Check all the security footage taken since Monday in a 100 mile radius from the shipping yard. Perhaps we will get a glimpse of the guy on one of the cameras."

Tony decided to follow up on McGee's process. "I could also backtrack all of the Navel Officers known contacts with in the last two years. Check in with his shipmates and superior officers for any new information."

"And I can search the surrounding business and the shipping yard for any new information people may have remembered." Ziva finished.

Vance shook his head, "It's possible, but there are thousands of different cameras to check in that radius, and with what little picture you have to use for comparison the chance of getting a hit is not worth the time. The chances of getting the crew members or even civilians to remember anything new at this point is slim at best. The process this could take is long, and the chance the killer strikes again or vanishes completely is too high. Anyone else?"

"Well I might have a suggestion." Ducky finally spoke up from his seat. Everyone looked expectant, but Ducky merely gave a wary glance over to Gibbs. "But you're not going to like it."

Vance raised an eye brow at the statement, "Care to explain?"

"Well I have this acquaintance, if you will, that I believe may be able to help." Ducky said slowly. When there was no immediate shout of rejection he figured it was clear to continue. "He is a rather interesting fellow. You may have heard of him before, is name is Yusaku Kudo."

"Wait, you mean Kudo as in the famous Japanese author?" Abby questioned growing intrigued.

"That's the one." Ducky smiled.

"But I thought he was under author's arrest by his publishers?" Abby chuckled.

"And here I thought our job was demanding." Tony quipped earning him a chuckle from Abbs.

"Why yes, I do recall reading something about that. Did you know that he..." Ducky was gearing up to go into one of his normal lengthy facts when Vance cleared his throat.

"Not to interrupt but how exactly is a Japanese author going to help us solve a murder case in America?"

"Ah! Well it just so happens that he has had a hand in solving a few murder cases for the police back in Japan. He is quite good you know." Ducky explained. "I'm sure that he would love to take a break from his book to help us on this case. He always did love a good brain teaser."

"As much as I wouldn't mind the help, I don't think that bringing in a civilian on this case is such a good idea." Ziva explained.

"Ziva's right I don't think this is such a good idea. Boss?" Tony turned to Gibbs silently asking his opinion.

Gibbs didn't move from staring down the director, nor did he choose to speak.

"I did say you wouldn't like it." Ducky reiterated from his own chair.

"No, I think it's a good idea." Vance said while reaching into his pocket and pulled out a phone. "Call him."

"What now?" Ducky stumbled as he reached for the phone.

"Yes. See what he has to say." Vance ordered as he stared down Gibbs.

Picking up the phone Ducky entered in a number he hasn't called in a few years. The room grew silent as Ducky put the phone on speaker and set it down, they all listened intently. After two rings the tone ended and a distinct male voice answered.

_["Moshi, Moshi?"] _The male asked in Japanese.

"Hello there, I'm trying to reach a Mr. Yusaku Kudo, is he available?" Ducky asked in a cheery voice.

There was a slight pause on the phone. The team thought perhaps the man couldn't understand what Ducky said until the he started speaking again.

_["This is Yusaku, may I ask whose calling?"]_ Mr. Kudo replied in perfect English.

"Yusaku! This is Dr. Mallard, how have you been?" Ducky answered briskly.

Though they couldn't see it, but they could practically hear the smile appear on the other man's face, _["Ducky my old friend, it's good to hear from you. I'm doing well. How are things in America, still working for NCIS?"]_

Ducky put his elbows on the table and folded his hands together. "Things could be better I'm afraid. You see that is actually the reason why I'm calling you. It seems that we have stumbled upon a rather tricky case. I mentioned to the director that you may be able to help and he gave me permission to give you a call."

_["Really, a case you say?"] _Yusaku hummed for a moment. The group could her a female voice say something in Japanese in the background and Yusaku replied back to her. After a few moments Yusaku got back on the phone. _["I really wish I could assist you Ducky, but I have a deadline of my own that I must meet."]_

Ducky sighed as he spotted some of the members in the group deflate slightly. "I understand completely, thank you for-."

_["However,"] _Yusaku chimed in. _["I do know someone who can help you."]_

"Oh, and who might that be?" Ducky asked without checking with the others in the room.

Yusaku spoke again in the background to the mystery lady. _["Their names are Harley and Conan. Unlike my devil into cases, these two are actual detectives. I can guarantee that they will not only help you with your case, they will solve it."]_

"How do you know these two Mr. Kudo?" Gibbs spoke up for the first time since he sat down.

_["Oh, hello there. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?'] _Yusaku politely asked, not at all upset or shocked that he was on speaker phone.

"My name is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS." Gibbs answered back.

_["I see. Well agent Gibbs, both of the individuals I mentioned are very close to my son."] _Yusaku explained. _["My wife has already called and verified that they are willing and able to help you on your investigation if you will have them."]_

Gibbs rubbed his chin in deep thought. He knew very little about the man they were talking about, let alone the two individuals that he was insisting they have help them. His gut was telling him that bringing them here would help, but also that there was something hinky going on here.

Stealing a look at Vance the two men shared a silent conversation. When Vance finally nodded, Gibbs nodded as well. "Alright, have them get the next earliest flight to DC, get us the arrival time and I will have two of my agents there to pick them up and bring them in."

_["I will be sure to do so."]_ Yusaku answered. _["Oh, and one more thing."]_

Taking note that Gibbs wasn't going to respond Ducky joined back into the conversation, "Yes?"

_["Don't be fooled with how they look."] _Yusaku chuckled slightly for a moment.

Everyone looked at Ducky for an answer but he merely shrugged his shoulders. "Why?"

_["You'll see."] _Was his only explanation. _["Well Ducky it was nice to hear from you again, perhaps the next time you ask for my assistance on a case I will be able to come. Personally"] _

Ducky chuckled as well, "I personally would rather we get together for a nice cup of tea and a game of chess."

Yusaku laughed aloud at this, _["I look forward to it. Sayonara Mallard-San. Good-bye Agent Gibbs. And to the six NCIS members who are present but haven't spoken, I wish you all a good day.]_

All those present had to refrain from verbally expressing their shock. Most just settled for letting their eyes widen as the man hung up the phone.

"Whoa! He's good." Abby complimented, a smirk plastered itself onto her face.

"How did he do that?" Palmer shouted in shock finally unable to control it.

"None of us said anything, how could he possible of known we were here?" McGee asked aloud.

"Perhaps he heard us breathing thought he speaker phone?" Ziva reasoned. "After all, he didn't sound too shocked when Gibbs jumped into the conversation."

"I told you he was good." Ducky replied with a smirk of his own.

"Yes you did, but he isn't the one coming here." Vance cut in. "The question is, how good these two individuals are?"

"Well Yusaku seems to have a lot of faith in them, and that is good enough for me." Ducky stated with finality.

"I have a question." McGee asked suddenly.

Vance rose an eyebrow, "Okay, and what is that?"

"Well if we are bringing in two outsiders to help us with this case, won't the FBI notice this and try and mussel in?"

Tony leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head, "You worry too much McGee."

"No McGee is right. If they even get a whiff that we calling in help it will damage our credibility. For now, we logging their presence at NCIS as material witnesses. The last thing I want is the FBI director making an excuses to take over this investigation." Vance stated as he stood from his chair. "Alright. Once we get the two detectives here I want them brought to the conference room for debriefing."

"I have a request if it's not too much trouble." Ducky asked, also standing. Vance nodded. "May I be one of the two to go and pick up our guests?"

Needless to say this wasn't quite what he was expecting to hear, "I don't see why not. You are the contact person after all."

"DiNozzo, you're going with him." Gibbs issued as he too stood from his chair. "Are we done here?"

Vance really wanted to get onto Gibbs for acting out, but chose to let it go with a nod. Everyone filed out of the room with one thought on their minds. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

```````````````````````````````````````Just before the Phone call``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Yukiko was having a lovely conversation on the phone with her son while Yusaku was typing away in the background.

"Come on Shinichi, things can't really be that bad, you are just over acting." Yukiko laughed at her son's dilemma.

_["I assure you that it is. I already finished all the stupid elementary school's summer assignments. Sonoko stole Ran away on some 'girls only' cruise for the whole week. Kogoro is doing another cheating spouse case, which I refuse to be a part of, and Doctor Agasa took Ai to a convention in New Zealand. There is absolutely nothing to do here!"] _Conan grumbled on the other end.

Yukiko rolled her eyes, "Well what about those adorable junior detectives of yours?"

_[__"Ha-Ha."] _Conan fake laughed.

"What I think they are an interesting bunch." Yukiko defended the little ones.

Conan sighed, _["Yeah I guess. But even if I wanted they are all busy anyway. Each of them have some family even that they can't miss."]_

"Well what about that boy from Osaka, Harley was it?" Yukiko offered.

_["Tried that actually. Last time I called Kazuha answered. She made some lame excuse and hung up before Heji could take the phone. I figured I could just call him later and try again."] _Conan grumbled his discontent.

About this time Yusaku's phone goes off. Yukiko was prepared to brush it off until he switched from Japanese to English.

"This is Yusaku, may I ask whose calling?" Yusaku spoke into the phone.

_["Huh? Is whose dad talking to?"] _Conan questioned.

The person on the other end must be someone he knew because he smiled and shut the lid of his lap top. "Ducky my old friend, it's good to hear from you. I'm doing well. How are things in America, still working for NCIS?"

"Well dear it seems to be someone form NCIS." Yukiko thought to herself.

_["NCIS? Oh, right isn't that the Naval Criminal Investigative Services stationed in America?"] _Conan questioned, fully curious as to why a federal agency was calling his father.

As if to answer his question Yusaku looked over at Yukiko, "Really, a case you say?"_ Yusaku_ hummed.

"Apparently they are asking for his assistance on a case." Yukiko explained.

_["Lucky! I wish I could go! Beats hanging around here."] _Conan grumbled.

Yukiko smiled, "Well you may just get your wish hold on." Pulling the phone from away a bit she gave Yusaku a soft scowl. "Yusaku, you can't. Your next instalment isn't completed and your editor has been haunting the lobby since he found you here."

Yusaku frowned and pulled the phone from his head. "Well these people sound like they really need the help." he riveted back to Japanese.

Yukiko waved her phone in the air at him. "Why not ask Shinichi to do it. I'm sure he would do it."

_["Yes ask Shinich!] _Conan shouted through the phone. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at what he said.

"Shinichi?" Yosaku smirked as he heard the childish voice of his son on the phone. "I don't know how they would react to little Conan showing up to help them on a case; and no offense but I don't think taking Kogoro as your "puppet" is such a good idea."

_["Damn it! Again with this kids body!"] _Conan growled.

"Shinichi language." Yokiko lightly scolded.

Conan dismissed his mother's scold an instead focused on the issue at hand, _["Look I don't blame you not wanting Kogoro there, that man's ego is more likely going to cause problems then help, but I also know my 'age' is a concern."] _There was a brief pause before a tiny snap (most likely his fingers) was heard, ["_I got it! I'll get Heiji to join me. He would love the challenge just as much as I would, and if this case is hard enough to stump such a big agency, then his help would be appreciated."_

Yosaku nodded, "Alright I'll pitch the idea to the agents."

Putting the phone back to his ear Yosaku switched to English again, "I really wish I could assist you Ducky, but I have a deadline of my own that I must meet."

Yosaku smiled as he heard a collection of sighs and grunting in the back ground. It was so obvious that he was on speaker phone, most likely Ducky was ordered by his superiors to make this call. By his count there had to be at least eight people counting Ducky in the room. When Ducky started speaking again he couldn't help himself.

"However," Yusaku chimed in. _"_I do know someone who can help you_."_

Ducky was intrigued that was for sure, chances are if he is that interested they really needed the help.

"Tell Shinichi to make the call to Heiji, I get the feeling their going to America." Yosaku whispered to Yokiko before going back to the phone.

As Yosaku went back to finishing up his call, Yokiko directed his message to their son, "Hey Shinichi you better call your friend and get packed. I'll make the call to Moore and Ran so they don't panic or get suspicious. Okay?"

_["They said yes?"] _Conan asked excitedly.

Yokiko stifled another laugh at her son's enthusiasm, "Yes. Now get going, don't want them waiting any longer then they have to."

With a happy cheer Conan hung up the phone leaving Yokiko alone yet again. Looking over to her husband she couldn't help but wonder why he was laughing evilly to himself.

"Oh how I would have loved to been a fly on the wall when I told them all bye." he chortled.

Yokiko just rolled her eyes, "You're en-corrigible sometimes you know that?"

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````In Japan``````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Conan quickly hung up the phone with his mother and dial Heiji's number. It rang three times before a huffing male voice answered. _["Hello?"]_

"Heiji?" Conan questioned.

_["Shinichi?"] _The identified Heiji questioned back.

"Do I even want to know what you were just doing?" Conan dead panned.

_["Get your mind out of the gutter Kudo, I just got back from a jog with Kazuha."] _Heiji deadpanned. _["What's up?"]_

"I just got off the phone with my parents who are in England right now. During the conversation Dad got called from an NCIS acquaintance of his in America, apparently they need some help on a case. Dad can't make it, but he shifted the offer to you and me. Interested?" Conan explained.

_["Are you serious?!"] _Heiji questioned in a higher than normal voice. _["Of course I'm interested, what's the case on?"]_

Conan shrugged, "They didn't say, but my guess is it's a murder case."

There was silence on Heiji's end. Conan pulled the phone from his ear to see if there was still a connection. When he sent the minutes still counting the connection time he put the phone back to his ear. "Heiji?"

_["Say, they have no idea that they essentially just recruited a 'seven' year old huh?"]_ Heiji teased

"No they don't," Conan sighed in exasperation. "But that's why you're coming too. They may send me packing with just one look at me. Besides if this case is as important as it sounds, I would rather have you along with me then Kogoro. That bumbling detective is bound to give us more trouble than help."

_["I feel so needed."] _Heiji chuckled. _["Alright I'm in. When do we leave?"]_

Conan heard a beeping over the line and pulled the phone back to see a message arrive to his mailbox. Clicking it he saw a link to an Airline confirmation page. With a smile he returned to his phone call, "We leave tomorrow morning. Inform your parents, get packed, and get here. I got to pack then inform Kogoro and call Ran."

_["Alright see you soon."] _Heiji said before the line went dead.

"Okay one down two to go." Conan mumbled as he set to work dialing Ran's number.

Unlike Heiji, Ran answered the phone on the first ring, _["Hello?"]_

"Hey Ran its Conan." Conan said sounding more than childish.

_["Hey Conan, what's wrong?"] Ran asked, concern laced her voice despite the loud music of the party behind her._

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I'm meeting up with Heiji this week. So if you call the house and don't reach me you know why." Conan explained. He really didn't want to tell the whole truth, but he really hated lying to Ran. Therefor he settled for a partial truth.

Conan could hear her humming in thought, obviously she was torn with what to say.

"I promise I'll be very good. Besides, you know Heiji will watch out for Me." he said in hopes to alleviate her fears.

_["Well alright, I don't see why not. But make sure you keep your cell phone with you and have it on ring, that way I can still reach you."] _Ran reasoned.

Conan nodded despite her not being able to see him. "Deal! See you soon Ran!"

_["Bye Conan, be safe!"]_ Ran pleaded as she hung up.

With the call over, Conan ran to the bedroom and quickly packed his bag. Of course he made sure to pick up all the devices Doctor Agasa made him as well. He did a quick inventory of all his baggage and then made the final call to Kogoro. Knowing him the man would all but be glad that he wouldn't have to 'put up' with him for the whole week. The call lasted less than a minute, and Kogoro said exactly what Conan thought he would. Don't get into trouble, and check in with Ran.

Putting his things by the door in the living room he walked over to the couch and plopped down. Taking a look at his watch he nodded. It wouldn't be long and they would be in America. Conan wasn't sure what it was, but he was positive that his case was going to be big.

`````````````````````````````````````End Chapter one Revision`````````````````````````````

Okay guys. So I had quite a few of you compliment my story, but had an issue with the English names for the characters. I had originally done that thinking it may have been easier for you –the readers- to follow along. Instead it just succeeded in confusing a lot of you. Therefore, I have revamped this chapter with all the proper names. I hope you all enjoy.

I hope you all enjoyed. Here is a couple of side notes.

*Side notes:

Shinichi's mom and dad will still call him Shinichi despite him being in Conan form **unless** he around other people. That's just how they roll.

Shinichi will be referred to as Conan while in his kid form. Any time he has a mental thought that we can hear it will be in Shinichi's voice, or if by some way he gets big again it will be the same way.


End file.
